Test Drive
by NorahJones
Summary: There are certain advantages to having the Blind Guy drive. However, breaking your arm is not one of them. But if it gets Fang to talk... Please Read and Review, my first THREE-shot!
1. How it Happened

**AN: YAY! This is my first two-shot. I wrote it 'cuz I needed a break from MUSICALS CAN HAPPEN, so here it is! Please review, I want to see if people like it... :)**

* * *

Once again, I slid into the window. I was surprised it hadn't broken by now.

I turned to glare at Fang, and even he was wincing.

"Maybe I should say something?" Fang's dark eyes flickered over to the driver of the car, and he nodded. "This has been going on for far too long." He agreed.

I carefully unbuckled my seat belt and prayed that Iggy wouldn't choose _now_ to drive into a ditch. Somehow I managed to crawl/slither into the front row of the car. (I had been put in the back, because Ig said my "negative driving comments" would "mess" with his "full concentration".) Whatever. The only thing he was concentrating on was Gazzy's bomb plans. It was time for a leader to step in.

I cleared my throat will all my diminishing strength, and said in what I hoped was a authoritive tone, "Iggy, you have to stop driving now."

The car went silent. Well, silent besides the roar of the failing engine, but you hopefully get my point.

"But, Max-!" Iggy started to whine.

"No, Ig! I, uh, have to stop at the store, and I'm going to be…sick if you don't let Fang drive." Once I said it, I realized how pathetic I sounded. But I guess everyone else couldn't stand Iggy's driving either, because they decided to give me a little help.

"Yo, Igster! It's a good idea! Now Max won't be able to hear Operation MTAI, since we'll be in the back!"

I shot Gaz a grateful look, and then his words sank in.

"Wait! Operation MTAI?!"

Iggy slammed on the brakes. Bad news for Max.

Okay guys, here's a lesson on driving: When a car is moving at 80 Miles per Hour, that means that your body is moving at 80 Miles per Hour, too. When you slam the car brakes down, you stop the car, and yourself, if you're wearing your seatbelt.

But I wasn't.

So of course I go flying into the windshield at 80 MPH.

Everything started to fade out: My vision getting darker, sound dimming, the flocks screaming starting to tune out, but the pain I was feeling just kept getting worse and worse.

I swear, Iggy is _dead_ when I wake up…

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Don't worry, I won't kill Max. I could never do that. :) But please send reviews, this is my first two-shot. **


	2. Fang's View on Things

**AN: Okay, here is the next chapter. I know I told some of you guys it would be posted yesterday, but I had kinda messed up my schedule and i didn't have time. This is the next chapter, but I took some of your review advice, and I decided to make it a THREE-shot. YAY! This is Fang's POV: It should explain why Ig was driving in the first place. Thank you for your feed back!

* * *

Fang's POV:**

One second I was watching Max terrorize Ig, and then the next second I was watching her fly threw the window. I would probably never know why Iggy chose that moment to slam on the brakes, but the main problem here was that Max most likely had a concussion. Not good.

Nudge and Angel started screaming hysterically and Gazzy and Iggy froze. I barely was paying attention.

"Guys! We need to get Max to the hospital!" She was now starting to bleed really heavily from some cut on her forehead, and her arm was bent at some unnatural angle.

_Please, _I silently thought,_ please. Max needs to be okay. I need her._

Looking at her like this was making my heart ache. Poor Max.

Everyone was still off in their own world, and none of my shouting at them would help.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Is Max gonna die?! What are we going to do?! What is going to happen now?! I can't believe this! God, Iggy, you are _such _a bad driver!" This was from Nudge.

Angel was just screaming hysterically and looked like she was going to pass out.

Gazzy was looking at Iggy in horror. "Ig, how _could _you?! I didn't mean something like _that!_"

Iggy was just holding up his hands in defense. "What was I supposed to do? This is going to work, Gaz, I guarantee it. Even if Max is pissed, and Fang is murderous. Just watch and learn, bro."

All this talking/screaming was starting to **seriously** get on my nerves, and I finally just snapped.

"Would you all just SHUT UP?!" I suddenly got everyone attention, and four pairs of scared eyes turned to stare at me.

"Now," I continued in a quieter (and calmer) voice. "Max is injured, and the smart thing would be to take her to the hospital." This leader stuff was not exactly a party, if you understand. Everyone nodded, so I climbed out of the car.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm driving from now on, Ig." I added casually as I threw him out of the front seat.

He just smiled at me.

Something was going on here.

* * *

Now I realized what Max must have been going through when she had to take _me _to the hospital. But luckily we already had a story planned.

"Hi," I nervously told the nurse at the counter in the emergency room. "This is my girlfriend, Max-_ine_ Batchelder? Well, we were just in a car crash from a school field trip. The rest of us are fine, but I think she broke her arm. And she might have a concussion…or something."

The nurse looked me over, and then examined Max. I stood there awkwardly, until she finally said, "I'll get her in the emergency room as soon as possible."

I let out a huge breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, and actually smiled. "_Thank you!" _

I ran back to the flock and told them that the story worked. They all smiled, but The Gasman asked the question we were all dreading.

"But what will we do about the wings?"

This was a stumper. I wasn't actually conscious the one other time we were at a hospital, so I had no idea what we should say for this one.

_Think, think. What would Max do?_

And then it came to me.

"Okay, you guys. This is going to be hard to pull off, but it's our only chance." The flock looked at me expectantly, and made me _almost _smile.

"Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

I watched Max's heartbeat as I sat near her bed. I was so relieved she was alive.

Iggy was going to be the one to die.

_**Flashback:**_

_"But Max, I can cook, fly, __**make bombs…!" **__Iggy was still whining about wanting to drive. I sighed in annoyance, but to my surprise, Max looked like she was actually considering his request._

_"Please don't tell me you're actually going to let him drive!" I said exasperated. "That would be a nightmare. In case you haven't noticed, Iggy is __**blind**__!"_

_Max looked at me seriously before gazing back at the road. "Fang, we hardly live normal lives. Who knows when the next attack will be? Iggy might never live to drive a car again, when we're constantly attacked by Flyboys. I say we should give him a chance, because he really does have a point: he can do basically anything else. Someone will just sit next to him, and tell him when to turn, brake, etc." _

_Max trailed off and continued driving while Ig looked triumphant. So that was how Gazzy and Iggy sat in the front and drove, while Max and I sat in the back, with Angel and Nudge in the middle. _

_However, although Iggy was amazing at most things', driving was not a strong subject for him. I mean, he was an even worse driver than Max, and that is really saying something._

_End Flashback_

As I sat next to Max's hospital bed, her words kept ringing in my head:

_Iggy might never live to drive a car again. _

Her words applied to all of us, really. How much time did we have left? Our expiration dates could kick in any time.

I looked at Max again. Her hair was spread out across the pillow, her skin a pale white. I was almost like one of those stupid fairytales Jeb would read to us when the two of us were little.

Seeing her like that reminded me of how I felt about her, or at least how I _thought_ I felt about her. We really could die anytime, and if I didn't tell Max I liked in her in more than a sisterly way soon, she could die, and never know.

So I made up my mind: I would tell Max as soon as she woke up.

And it was then that she started to move.

* * *

AN: **Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
